


Wingsectomy

by somewhatevangelical



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatevangelical/pseuds/somewhatevangelical
Summary: Simon considers getting his wings and tail removed, and Baz doesn't take it as he thought he would.





	Wingsectomy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on AO3, comments and kudos much appreciated. This work hs not been beta'd or proofread much so please hang with me. I'm also sorry the tense is a bit mixed up- somehow as I was writing this i ended up changing tense a lot but it was too much effort to re write the whole thing. sorry lol

Simon  
I'm sitting on the Wellbelove's couch, waiting for Dr wellbelove to finish his exmination on my 'extra limbs'. They get in the way, knock over countless dishes, and I'm sick of having to get them spelled every morning. Especially since I have no magic of my own, it's become and pain and Penny is the only one I can trust for the daily task of casting these aren't the droids you're looking for on my wings ,since Baz finds it hilarious to cast 'there's nothing to see here' and watch people walk into seeming nothing all day. I haven't yet told Baz or Penny I'm considering getting them removed, as they serve no purpose- I can't even fly. What's the point in having wings if you can't fly? 

Dr wellbelove walks in, with a stack of papers in his hand.  
'Well, Simon, it appears we could remove your wings and tail if you want, but the scans show muscles and vertebrae similar to that in your body, suggesting you could learn to control them, and perhaps even learn to fly. Are you sure you want them removed?' He stares at me for a bit, looking at the mishap of a magick-less Mage with wings and a tail. Nonetheless, it would be pretty cool to learn to fly. In fact, I think Baz told me a little while ago he was afraid of heights. This could be fun, if I learnt to control my wings, but I doubt I'd be able to. Eight years and I still can't even faultlessly perform the most basic of spells. It's not much of a decision, but somehow I get the feeling Dr Wellbelove doesn't want me to remove them.  
'I'll think about it, thanks Dr Wellbelove,'  
'Please, Simon, it's Welby.'  
He leads me out and I take the tube back into my Baker Street flat. 

~~~

I'm sitting on the couch, binge watching Dr Who and waiting for Baz to come in. He said he'd come by the flat after classes (he has classes on Saturday, the dedicated twit) and I wanted to wait for him to tell him and penny I want to remove my wings.  
Penny's in the kitchen, warming up leftovers in the microwave. Penny and Baz have become more used to using less magic while I'm around, I was kind of touchy about magic in the first while after I lost my own. It doesn't really bother me anymore, and I tell them so, but I think they're used to not using magic anymore.  
The door slams and penny yells from the kitchen 'Simon! Your boyfriend is here!' And I rush to the door, giving Baz a hug and dragging him into the sitting room at the same time.  
'Penny!' I yell. I want to tell them as soon as possible. Dr wellbelove says I could have the surgery next week, should I wish, and I want to know what they think.  
Penny sits herself on the couch, and Baz sits opposite her- on a love seat he's claimed as his own, and won't let me or penny sit in it. Although it's our flat. But that's just Baz, I guess.  
'So, I was talking to dr wellbelove today,' I start. I have a feeling Baz won't agree to it- he doesn't trust the wellbeloves quite fully yet. 'And he suggested I could get my wings and tail removed, should I want it. What do you guys think? I mean they get in the way all the time and I'm worried they'll show during class, so...'  
'That's great, Simon, if you want to get rid of them, sure.' Penny stares at my wings thoughtfully, and I turn my head to Baz.  
He has a strange look on his face, like he ate something a mouldy cherry scone.  
'Baz? What do you think?' I tentatively start.  
'Whatever, snow. Whatever.' He walks out and I stared after him, puzzled.  
'Maybe he just wants to watch other people suffer walking into you wings' suggests penny with a smirk.  
'I'm going after him' I say after I hear the front door shut. 

He's halfway down the corridor, headed towards the stairs. 'Baz!'  
He turnes towards me, and doesn't say anything. 'You aren't...upset about me getting my wings and tail removed, are you?'  
'Whatever you want. Ditch the cartoon tail. It doesn't matter.'  
He isn't meeting my eyes, and I wonder why he's upset.  
I lean forward and take his hands, and ask him 'Baz. What do you actually think about my tail and wings?'  
'I....I kind of like them.'  
'What?' I'm dumbstruck. My tail and wings just get in the way all the time, and it's just frustrating.  
'They...they kind of act as another set of arms. Especially your tail. I've grown fond of the damn things.'  
'What? How?'  
'Look, snow, just kiss me, and you'll see.'  
'Erm...ok.'  
I lean in but it's sort of awkward....we've never kissed on command before.  
I decide to just pluck up and do it, and I snog him passionately. My hands thread through his hair, and he cups the side of my face as we break apart. Crowley, it never ceases to amaze me how soft his lips are.  
He smiles, a tentative smile, and looks down at his legs. I follow his gaze and see my tail wrapped around his leg, like a vine, and notice the odd red lighting was because my wings had formed a cocoon of sorts around us.  
'You see? It's like having a portable cubicle with us,' he teases, and I grin back at him.  
Maybe the wings weren't so bad after all.


End file.
